What remains
by Wanderer29
Summary: I always thought they were only fairytales. Something that adults had invented to feed kids imagination and entretain them. I never expected it to be real, until I came across it. Even now those words still echo in my mind: 'Out with the old, in with the new, Long Live the Queen'. Bloody Mary x OC
1. Chapter 1

**What remains**

* * *

I always thought they were only fairytales. Something that adults had invented to feed kids imagination and entretain them. Castles of sugar and sweet hopes, I never expected it to be real. The same way I didn't expect them to be as cruel and dark as our reality, until I came across it.

Even now those words still echo in my mind.

_''Out with the old, in with the new, _

_Long Live the Queen''_

* * *

**Chapter: June**

June was walking down Brooklyn alley with a bored expression. It was another plain day, and she was just returning from the National library where she had been studying for as long as she could remember.

She still wore her glasses, trying to hide the big bags under her eyes. She felt exhausted after those intense days of studying, but what else she could do with her final exams behind the corner?

The sky was getting darker as she walked towards the house she shared with her aunt. June had moved to the city a few months ago to attend the university she wanted, and since her aunt lived in the center of the city she moved with her. They didn't see each other much, since her aunt worked a lot, but they get along just fine.

Once she reached the apartment door she opened it with her rusty keys and went inside. The hallway was silent compared to the noisy and busy street. She walked towards the elevator and pressed the bottom as she yawned. The doors opened and she entered it. As the elevator started to work she rested her back against the wall and looked herself at the mirror.

Her blue eyes examined the girl reflecting on the mirror, from under the nerdy big round glasses she wore. She had long brown hair, tied up in a ponytail. Her pale skin looked even paler under the weak lights of the elevator. Due to the humidity of the city and the cold season she was wearing a white jersey and tight blue jeans under her long brownish coat. She blew a lock of hair out of her face as she rested her head too against the wall. Her upper lip twitched upwards as she let out a long tired sighed. June closed her eyes as she counted mentally the floors that remained to reach her own.

Finally the doors opened and she stepped out stopping in front of the door at the end of the corridor. She used her old keys again and opened the door.

''_Finally home'_' she said to herself. She stood in the entrance in silence. As she expected the house was empty. She let her bag fell to the wooden floor as she got rid of her shoes and let them rest in the middle of the corridor. June walked barefoot to the living room where she had left her phone. She grabbed it and opened it to see all the messages and missed calls she had received. There were some advertisement from the mobile company, some texts from Red and thousands of calls from her aunt.

''I'm so dead'' She breathed as she dialed the number and brought her phone to her ear. She waited as her phone was trying to reach her aunt's. ''Please, don't freak out, please don't freak out'' she kept mumbling as she waited an answer, but then, surprisingly the voice mail was displayed.

''_Hello, I'm Kesley Brannigan, right now I can't attend you, please leave a message and I'll call you back later''_

_That's odd_… Her aunt, even if she was a badass detective and was really busy keeping the troublemakers out of the streets, she normally answered her phone.

A high beep returned June to reality.

''_Erm_… Aunt it's me, I just saw the calls, I'm sorry I was out for so long and didn't say anything, I was in the library'' She started speaking. ''Nothing criminal'' She added feeling a bit awkward with her lone talk. ''Well, I guess you must be working, I just wanted to let you know that I was fine and no crazy psychopaths had abducted me…'' There was little pause before she continued. ''So…yeah, take care, and I'll see you after work, Bye''

Then she finally hung up and left the phone on the table. Her aunt was rarely at home since she was a detective and her job was very demanding, but lately she had been extra busy with a new investigation. It made June worry a bit, but after all it was **_her_** job.

June decided not to think more about it and taking a book with her she laid down on the couch. She sunk herself on the soft sofa ad opened the book.

Hours later she let the book aside and looked out the window. She couldn't see much since it was pitch black. Then she gazed at the clock hanging on the wall. It was 22:00 pm and her aunt was still not back. Maybe she had something to do. It made sense, and it was completely possible, but for some reason she felt uneasy. She got up from the sofa and walked towards the table where she had left her phone earlier. She hadn't received any calls or texts from her aunt.

''Mmm'' She breathed out. But then her phone buzzed and she quickly grabbed it from the wooden surface. June looked the number. She raised an eyebrow when she recognized the number. She brought it to her ear.

''June!'' Someone talked a girl's voice from the other side of the line before she could say anything. June was going to greet her but the girl continued talking ''It's your aunt!''

June opened her eyes surprised and dropped the phone.

* * *

**Here's the first chapter!**

**I recently came across this game, The Wolf Amog Us, and decided to play it, I immediatly fell in love with it and its characters, one of them Bloody Mary, so I decided to write a story about it. I still don't know where will this story lead but I hope you had enjoyed this first chapter, which was a little introduction and the set up of the story.**

**I'll try to post the next chapter soon, so, please leave a review with your opinion, some criticism. It really helps me a lot!**

**Oh, and as a reminder, english is not my mother tongue language so forgive me for any grammar mistakes that may be in the story (though I'll try to avoid them!)**

**See you soon~**


	2. Chapter 2

**What remains**

* * *

**Chapter 2: City of Wolves **

Her mind was clouded and her thoughts kept going back to the words she heard over the phone_. ''It's your aunt!''_

''Damn it'' She growled as she kept running down the street. Soon enough she reached the police station and she entered inside. She looked around, it was quite messy and busy, no one noticed her so she kept walking down the hallway until she saw Detective Brannigan's office at the end of it. She hurried and before a second thought she opened the door.

''June, what are you doing here?'' Asked Detective Brannigan getting up of the chair. June opened her eyes surprised as confusion started building up in her head.

''I…''

June lowered her gaze to the person that was talking to her aunt. What was going on?

''If it's a bad time I can come later'' The woman said. She had brown hair and dark eyes. Kesley was about to say no but when she saw the concern in June's eyes shut up and nodded. But then June returned to reality and step forward.

''No, don't worry, I can wait'' She hurried to say. Her aunt looked at her concerned ''I'm okay, really. Sorry for the intrusion'' She ended up saying as she left the room, closing the door behind her. Then she rested her back against the wall.

''What the hell was that?'' She asked to herself as anger started building up her chest.

She stepped out of the police office and grabbed her phone dialing a number, but as she turned around she saw the person she was trying to reach.

''June, I came as fast as I could'' Said the brunette girl stopping in front of her. She was a petite girl with brown hair and big green eyes. She wore tight blue jeans with long brown boots and a red hood.

''Red, what the hell was that call about?'' June asked angry. ''It scared the crap out of me''

''What?'' Asked her friend. June sighed in exasperation. ''What do you mean? I heard the police station had been impossible to reach for the past two hours and no one attended calls or anything, that's why I got worried and called you!''

''What?'' Now it was her time to wonder and be confused. ''You could have said that…''

''I would! If somebody didn't just hanged the phone'' Red said bringing her hand to her hips. June felt silence for a second before raising her eyes giving Red an apologetic look. ''Well, it doesn't matter, is your aunt okay?''

''Yeah…At least she looked fine when I came barging in…''

''You didn't''

But before she could say anything she heard someone calling her in a very demanding voice.

''June Walker Brannigan''

She turned around and saw her aunt.

''Good night, Detective Brannigan'' Greeted Red with a sweet smile.

''Good night Red'' Kesley said before turning her attention to June again. ''Well?'' She said with her arms crossed waiting for an explanation.

''I'm sorry'' Junes started. ''I didn't mean to intrude or barge in there like that. I just heard that the police office was having problems, that's it'' Finally confessed June.

''Yeah…It seems so…'' Said Kesley thoughtful.

''It seems so?'' June repeated surprised.

''Yeah, the past few hours have been really chaotic, it must be from working too much, but I don't remember clearly what happened'' She confessed looking a bit concerned.

''Detective Brannigan'' Interrupted then another voice from inside. She turned around. ''We need you inside''

''Yeah, I'm coming'' She said and walked towards the door. ''Go back home June, I'll come as quick as I finish here''

''Okay''

And then Red and June were left alone in the streets. June looked at Red, she looked really troubled.

''It's just stress, the office must have collapsed, don't look so gloomy'' June said then. Red looked at her.

''Yeah you are right… sorry for the trouble'' Said Red, but somehow it didn't feel sincere.

''Were you going somewhere?'' June asked as they started walking away.

''I was going home from the bakery, I finished my shift, Granny stayed to close the shop'' Red replied as she brought her hands to her pockets. ''I actually was going to meet some friends near the Lucky Pawn, but something else came out'' She smiled showing her shiny tooth.

''Yeah, Thanks anyway''

''No problem''

They walked chatting of this and that until they came to a subway entrance.

''Well, I guess I should head home or Granny will start worrying'' Red yawned stretching her arms. June smiled. ''You should do the same'' Red said looking her friend, knowing that she had a great passion to wander on the streets at night just for fun.

''I'll do it''

Red smiled as she put on her hood.

''Well, be safe from the wolf'' She sang that old song. June raised her eyebrow as she smiled.

''Red, there are no wolves in the city'' She said. Red smiled weakly.

''Yeah''

And she disappeared inside the dark tunnel. June turned around and headed home, as she had promised. Just then she realized how sore her body felt. She was really scared when she received Red's call, but it was a false alarm, luckily.

She kept walking down the streets barely noticing the people around her, or the neon lights of the near establishments. She was absorbed in her own thoughts and didn't hear the fast steeps approaching her. But then as she was going to cross the street a man ran into her pushing her to the ground. She fell to the hard pavement and the man didn't even bother to stop. June looked up to see the rude little fat man that had pushed her and was now getting away with it. She growled slightly.

''Bastard'' She muttered as she got up from the ground. Now her body hurt even more. She looked down at her dirty pants and cursed. But then she realized something on the floor. Maybe that man had dropped it. She approached it and took it from the ground. It was a coin. But it wasn't a normal one, it was bigger and it shone with a strange light under the darkness of the night. She caressed the coin and then felt something sculped on it.

Her eyes opened in surprise when she saw the strange figure sculped on it. It looked like a man, but it was...

_Crooked..._

* * *

**The seconds chapter it's up!**

**Thanks for the favs and follows, I really appreciate it. I'll keep updatig the story and soon enough will start appearing some more fables in the story. **

**Leave a review :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**What Remains**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Wherever it leads**

The sun started rising from behind the skyscrapers, with the light reflecting on the buildings of glass. It was a beautiful view, but as you got lower to the ground level, everything turned darker and crowded. A busy morning, as always.

June was laying on her bed, sleeping soundly when a small sunshine entered the room and laid onto her face. She moved around to find darkness again, and opened her eyes slowly. She looked at the time on the clock and turned around again, closing her eyes. It was Saturday, so there was no reason to wake up so early in the morning, at least this Saturday. Normally Saturday mornings she would work in a shoes shop in the center as a part-time job, but this week the shop had been closed due personal matters of the owner, so she could sleep a bit more. But then she heard distant steeps and the sound of keys dropped to the table. She opened her eyes again and sighed as she got out of the bed. She gazed at the messy room and grabbed her jeans from the chair, put them on and opened her closet to choose a clean sweater. She grabbed a red jumper and exited the room. She walked barefoot on the wooden floor and headed towards the kitchen where she heard a little humming and buzzing. There she found her aunt making some coffee.

''Morning'' Greeted lazily June as she sat on a near chair.

''Good morning June'' She said. Kesley looked tired and June immediately knew that she hadn't step a foot on the house until now.

''How are the things in the Office?'' June asked.

''We managed... somehow'' She said as she placed a cup of coffee in front of me and rested her back against the kitchen wall, as she took a sip of her own cup.

June drank it silently as she looked at her aunt. The detective Brannigan looked at the clock on her wrist and sighed leaving the cup on the table.

''I have to go'' She said walking towards the door.

''Already?'' June asked getting up from the chair and following her to the entrance of the apartment.

''Yeah, we have a lot of work to do'' She said grabbing her coat. June said no further and rested her back against the wall as she gazed at her aunt. ''Take care, and don't go out too late''

''Aye, aye'' Replied June with a half smile.

''I'm leaving, bye'' And then she closed the door stepping out of the house. June sighed and walked towards the kitchen again, grabbed her aunt's empty cup and dropped it in the sink. Then she took her own cup and walked towards the window of her room, which was the biggest in the whole apartment. Outside it was a normal Saturday, she had no particular plans, and although she was grateful for it she started to feel bored.

She took another sip of her coffee before looking again through the window. It was then when a bright glimpse of light caught her attention. She turned her gaze into the interior of the room and saw that strange coin that she had found yesterday, right after colliding with the bastard that pushed her to the ground. She had left the coin on her night table, unable to recognize the symbol. She felt curious once again and grabbed it. June raised it over her head and looked at the strange light that emitted when the sun shines touched the metal. But then the rudimentary phone of the house rang. With a long sighed she walked towards it and answered.

''Brannigan's residence''

''June, if you want a raise and a contract for three months in my shop get down here, right now! I need you'' She heard the bossy female voice in the other line of the phone.

''Cindy? I thought you were closed for the week…''

''Are you interested or not?'' She asked impatiently.

''Yeah, of course'' She hurried to reply.

''Then get here before five minutes'' And with that she hung the phone. Without a second thought June ran to the entrance of the apartment, grabbed her purse, threw her keys inside and the strange coin too. She put on her boots and left the house.

Once she got to the street level she continued running down the alley trying to avoid the people. The Shoes shop was not that far, but arriving there in five minutes, was almost physically impossible!

But there she was, in front of the fancy shop, gasping for air and trying to recover her breath. She looked briefly at the big sign of the shop where it read: Glass Slipper Shoes Store. She recovered the composure and entered. As she opened the door a bell rang happily.

''June!'' She heard someone calling her name and saw Cindy behind the crowded desk. ''Help me with this''

Immediately she walked towards it and leaving her stuff on the floor started helping the front desk as Cindy went to the storage room looking for more shoes.

* * *

A few hours later the shop finally emptied and the people left with their purchases. June sat on the little coach and looked up at Cindy which was bringing new shoes and placing them on the different shelves.

''Thanks for coming, I wasn't expecting all these costumers'' Cindy spoke turning to her.

''No problem'' June smiled weakly as she got up from the coach. Cindy walked towards the desk and got a paper and a pen.

''Well, as I promised'' She said softly. June approached and read the paper and laughed slightly. The way of writing the contract was odd, but she said nothing. She just grabbed the pen and signed.

''Is there anything else you need, Cindy?'' June asked getting her purse from behind the desk.

''No, I think I'll close for today, and re-open tomorrow as always, I just need to put in order the storage room and everything will be back to normal'' She explained.

''Well, I'm glad everything turned out fine'' She said and opened her purse to grab her agenda and write down her new work time table, but then her keys fell to the ground. She bend herself to get them from the floor as Cindy did the same. Cindy took something on her hands and her blue crystal eyes opened surprised.

''Where did you find this?'' Cindy asked June as she revealed the coin with that crooked figure. ''Did someone give it to you?'' She asked. June could read the concerned in her eyes. She didn't know how to answer. Why was Cindy so concerned just by seeing the coin? Did that symbol mean anything to her?

''I found it'' June decided to tell the truth. That didn't make Cindy feel better.

''Found it? Where? In the Lucky Pawn?'' She asked.

''The Lucky what?'' June asked. She never heard of that place. And why would Cindy make such connection?

Then Cindy bite his tongue.

''Nothing'' She hurried to say as she got up.

June got up too and looked at her seeing through her lies, which was not really difficult. She then looked at the watch on the wall.

''My, my, look at the time. You better hurry get back home, and I'm already late for my appointment with… the dentist'' She started saying, talking nonsense. But June decided not to push it and ended up nodding and leaving the store without questioning her any further.

She found herself in the middle of the street with the coin in her hand. Her instinct told her that the coin and the mysteries surrounding it were no good; Cindy's reaction was more than enough to draw that conclusion too. But even knowing that, she couldn't avoid feeling the curiosity expanding on her mind.

Why would she do?

''The Lucky Pawn…'' She muttered as she put the coin on her pocket and started walking down the street.

All this was too suspicious to let it go just like that.

It really made her _wonder._

* * *

**The third chapter is up!**

**I hope you liked it, as you can see June is being absorved slowly into their world, and only guided by her curioisty. Luckily soon enough she will meet the Crooked man crew and with them, Bloody Mary.**

**Thanks for the reviews, they made me really happy!**

**compa16: Hello! I'm really happy that you like the story and the start! Please keep reading to discover more about the plot and all! Thanks a lot for the review and the support! :D**

**Deadly Papegoja: Heey! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story so far, and you are right! It totally slipped out of my mine (about the phones and all), I tried to adpat it better in this chapter! (Not a mobile phone, but a really rudimentary wall phone, as the one Bigby used in the third episode of TWAU ^^)**

**Tessa: Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, and keep reading the story :)**

**Well, then see you in the next chapter~**

**Reviwes? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**What Remains**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Through Glass**

The sun started to lower on the sky. The warm sunlight of the afternoon was pleasant and comforting. On the contrary the flashy neon lights, the pollution and loud noises of cars and crowds, were not.

June continued walking down the pavement with her hands inside her pockets. She had a vague idea where that Lucky Pawn shop was, but she had never been there or had heard of what it sell. As she reached the center the streets became more crowded and the neon flashy lights were on every building she came across. June felt rather uncomfortable as she quickly passed by that night club The Pudding and Pie.

She turned the corner and kept walking down the pavement. Four more turns and then she reached a long street, and at the next turn she saw it. The name of the shop was hanging on top of the door in neon blue lights. She stared at it for a while before deciding to go inside. She pushed the door slightly and entered.

June walked towards the empty front desk. There was no one inside the shop. She looked around, it looked like a normal pawn shop. What was it that frightened Cindy so much? Why did she even mention that shop? And the most important question, that rang inside her head, what relation did it have with the coin she found?

Unable to find an answer to those questions she continued to look around the dark shop. There were glass showcases with strange objects behind. June opened her eyes surprised when she saw an axe behind one of them. Was that even legal?

But then she heard a door open, and she immediately turned to the sound. A blonde man had appeared from behind the front desk. When the man spotted her he smiled pleased.

''Hey there'' He said.

June looked at him and walked away from the axe.

''Mm...Hi'' She replied uncertain.

''Haven't seen you before, new in town?'' He asked with a cokcy smile.

''Not really, I just didn't come here before'' She answered.

''Well, in any case... I'm Jack'' He said extending his hand to her. She looked at it and then at him again. She hated that kind of guys, but she ended up smiling politely and shaking his hand.

''June''

''So, tell me June, how can I help you?'' Jack asked then with his player smile as he rested his elbow on the desk.

''I... I was just looking around'' June replied quietly.

''Looking for anything in concrete?''

June turned to face him. Should she tell him about that coin? She brought her hand to her pocket as she thought about it. Finally she reached the coin and put it out of her pocket, placing her closed fist with the coin inside, on the desk.

''Actually...''

But then, when she was going to open her hand to reveal it, the front door of the shop opened.

June turned her head at the sound of the door bell. Her eyes opened with curiosity when she saw a woman standing near the entrance. She had short dark hair with a red lock. Her hungry amber eyes traveled around the shop, as a confident smirk was on her lips.

Jack went quiet immediately, and June looked at him from the corner of her eyes, she could feel how he tensed with the woman's presence.

The woman looked at Jack, but her gaze ended up falling on June, which looked at her quietly. June felt the overwhelmed by her presence, and didn't know how to react, she felt a little coy and somehow scared. The woman said nothing, but read how June felt and her smiled grew wider.

''Hi there'' She said in a rather cheerful voice. June closed her fist harder. The woman started walking towards them until it stopped in front of Jack, near June. ''Am I interrupting something?'' She asked.

''No at all'' Jack hurried to say, as he took a step back. ''What can I do for you?''

''I came to pick up a package, bring it to me'' She said in a quite demanding tone.

''Right away'' Blurred Jack as he hurried inside the shop. The hungry eyes of the woman traveled around the shop, examining the showcases from the distance.

''Mm… that looks nice'' She sang, and turning slightly June could see that the woman's gaze was on top of the axe she had seen before. June kept her fist closed as she tried not to look at that magnetic woman. She kept her gaze down to the desk, but felt her sharp eyes on her. There was something about her that attracted her immensely but also scared and made her want to scream and run away. Who was this woman?

The dark haired woman looked at June and turned slightly to face her.

''I have never seen you around here'' She commented in an amused voice. ''What kind of matters do you have here?''

June looked at her.

''Just passing by'' June replied looking at her. That was her first mistake. When her eyes meet hers, she was unable to look away. The strange woman smiled.

''I see, you have no idea what this place is right?''

''What does that mean?'' June asked confused. The woman smiled and stepped closer to June. She felt as her breath had been taken away.

''What you got there?'' She whispered in a low husky tone with a smirk, as she placed her hand on top of June's. She felt a cold shiver ran down her spine and extend to all her body. June raised her head slowly and looked at her eyes. She parted her lips to say something but then the door of the storage room opened and Jack appeared from there.

In that same instant June came out of that trance and pulled the hand away. The woman looked up at Jack, annoyed. Jack didn't notice that and walked toward them. He came with a package on his hands and placed it on the desk.

''Here is it'' He said with a nervous smile. The woman took the package. ''Is that everything you need?'' He asked trying to please her. She looked at him with a cold glare that made him step back.

''I'm afraid that's all _you_ can do'' She said. ''For now'' She added with her characteristic smirk. Then she turned on her heels and headed towards the door. June just looked at her uncertain. ''Until next time'' She said with a quite seductive tone opening the door, but when she was about to cross it she stopped.

''By the way, it would be better for you to stop frequenting this kind of places'' She said as she turned and looked at June with a smile.

''What do you mean?'' June asked curious, without understanding her words.

''There's no place for sheep here'' She smirked.

''Here…?'' June breathed quietly.

''The crooked man's territories''

And with that she walked out the door and disappeared amongst the crowd. She quickly vanished from June's sight, almost as if she had never been there.

June kept staring at the door, trying to slow down her heart beat. She was confused and overwhelmed.

Jack sighed as he rested his back against the wall, relieved.

''Damn, that was intense'' He said as he passed a hand through his blonde hair. ''The single sight of her means trouble; she's no good, and very dangerous. The further she is the better''

June gazed at Jack, listening at his fast chatter.

''Who was that woman?'' She finally asked the question that was on her mind. Jack looked at her and doubted, but finally answered.

''She's Bloody Mary'' He replied.

For some reason June wasn't surprised by that nickname. She said nothing and raised her head so she would be looking at the front door of the shop again. She could see her own reflection in the crystal surface.

''If I was you I would listen to what she said…Maybe it will be better for you to go home'' He let go.

June thought about her words once again. There was something off about that whole situation. After a few seconds in silence she turned to smile at Jack and headed towards the door, but before steeping out she stopped and looked at the ground for a few seconds, before looking at Jack.

''How much for the axe?''

* * *

**Chapter four finally up! It took me time to figure out how to write this one, but I finally finished it! I hope you liked it, and thanks a lot for the reviews, I appreciated _all_ of them!**

**Deadly Papegoja: Heey! Thanks a lot for reviewing and take your time to think about the story, I'm glad you liked it!And you don't discourage me at all! On the contrary, you motivate me to write more and with more accuracity! Honestly, I like opinions and even more if you try to help me improve the story! So please, feel free to share more of your thoughts! Thanks, really :)**

**compa16: Hii! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the cliff hanger hahaha, but as you may have seen so far, they are my speciality! ^^ I hope you keep reading and enjoying the story!**

**PlaidPajamas01: Hello! Thanks for the review, I'm happy you like the concept of the story, there really should be more Mary fics, she's awesome! I hope I can keep it that way in the story! :D**

**Tessa: Hi there! Thanks a lot for reviewing! Finally June got to meet Mary, I'm still planning inside my mind how will all turn out, but I really can't wait to introduce the rest ot the Crooked man's crew! Stay turned! :)**

**CuddleValve: Halo! I'm so happy you like it! And I feel flattered with your words, really, I hope I can keep up to your expectations. ^^**

**Well, again, thanks for the support and I'll try to write the next chapter soon, If you have any thoughts, constructive criticism, ideas of how the story should go on, or questions at all, feel free to share them Via PM or review!**

**See you around!**

**Review? :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**What Remains**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Let them in**

It was a quiet evening in the city. June was sitting on the bed of her bedroom. She had the window open, allowing the cold breeze to get inside. She sighed and looked at the axe resting against the wall of the room.

''When did this seem like a good idea?'' She asked herself. She kept staring at it. It was sharp enough to hurt someone. Who would pawn something like that, or rather who would buy something like that? She shook her head. That has been the craziest thing she had done in a while. The shiny blade reflected in her eyes, as she continued to examine it. There was some kind of symbol too.

Then her mind flied to the whole event of the afternoon. She wondered how she never came across that strange shop. She remembered that strange woman too; her hungry eyes and amused smirk playing on her lips. Danger was written all over her. She felt her heart rise beat as she shivered.  
She sunk her face into the red jumper she was wearing, but then, when she was starting to relax she heard the door of the apartment. Her eyes shoot open in alarm.

''June? Are you home?'' She heard her aunt's voice from the entrance.

''Yeah'' She responded as she cursed mentally.

As fast as she could she got up from the bed and ran towards the axe. What should she do? She had to hide it, but where? She couldn't let her aunt see that.

''Where are you?''

June could hear her footsteps getting closer.

''My room'' She responded as calmly as she could as she debated where could she hide it. She grabbed the hilt of the axe and tried to move it, but it slipped from her hands. It made a terrible noise when it hit the floor.

''Shit'' She whispered.

''What was that noise? What are you doing?'' Her aunt asked concerned. The steps now were even closer. With all her strength she grabbed the heavy axe and put it inside her closet, covering it with clothes, quickly. She closed the closet at the same time that her aunt opened her bedroom's door. ''What was that?'' She asked. June smiled tiredly.

''I dropped my bag to the floor'' She convincingly lied. ''You are here earlier, what happened?'' She hurried to say, changing the subject. It actually worked, to make Kelsey focus on the new topic she brought into the conversation.

''The Office decided to shut down my department for a few hours since it needed to be reorganized internally'' She explained. ''And I took the chance to visit home''

''So, everything is back on track in the Office?'' June asked as she walked towards the door and headed towards the kitchen next to Kelsey.

''Yeah, finally. These last days had been a non-stop'' She confessed. June felt relieved to hear that. They talked as they started preparing the dinner. They soon sat down and started to eat. Kelsey was pretty tired so she went to sleep early as June stayed up, reading a book on the coach. It had been a long and strange day, but she couldn't sleep. She passed the page of the book, and kept reading until almost dawn. She finally fell asleep, but the sun was already starting to show behind the tall buildings of the city.

In silence her aunt got up and made her way to the kitchen, already fully dressed with her daily professional outfit. She prepared herself a cup of coffee and drank it as she watched June sleep. She smiled. Then Kelsey gazed at the clock and realized she was late, so she left the cup on the sink and walked towards June. She kneeled and kissed her cheek. June fairly opened her eyes and smiled back.

''I'm going to work, but don't let that bother you'' She said and got up.

''Have a good day'' yawned June as she adopted a sitting position as she rubbed her eyes. Her aunt walked out the door leaving the house. June unable to keep her eyes open, laid down again, and closed them. But after a few minutes she heard a loud noise, it woke her up. Her vision was blurry and eyes felt heavy but she forced them open.

''Aunt?'' She asked. There was no reply, only another noise. She sat down. ''Did you forget something at home?'' June asked raising her voice, but again there was no reply. With an uneasy feeling she got up from the coach and walked towards the entrance. But then she froze when she saw a strange unfamiliar man standing on the entrance of her apartment. She looked behind him and saw that the door had been forced. The man was tall and looked strong, he was bald but had a big beard. His angry eyes spotted her.

''You'' He said. He took a step towards her. ''Where is it?!'' He yelled. His deep voice roared through the entire house. A scent of alcohol reached June's nose, as she took a step back. ''I know you have it! Tell me, you bitch!'' The drunk man shouted angrily.

''What the hell are you talking about?!'' June yelled back, feeling rage ran through her veins. She never cursed, but she felt scared and threatened ''Get the fuck out of my house!''

''Not until I get what's mine'' He said and grabbed her arm raising her. She winced in pain. That would surely leave a bruise.

''Let me go!'' She screamed as she tried to free herself. ''Or I'll call the police!''

''You can call whoever the fuck you want!'' He said even angrier ''You fucking thief!'' He tightened his grip and she let out a small cry.

Then he pushed her away and she fell to the ground hitting her head with it. Her head was throbbing painfully and she felt dizzy, but got up, resting her side against the wall, a few meters away from him.

''I don't know what you are talking about'' She said breathing heavily. ''I didn't steal anything! And even less from you!''

''Liar!'' He roared, pouncing on her. But June dodge his attack and ran towards her room, she was going to close the door behind her but that man put her hand in between the door and the wall. ''You are not going anywhere''

But then she closed the door to his surprise, crushing his fingers against the door frame. He shouted in pain as blood started to sprout from his nails.

''Arg! Fucking bitch!'' He said and with his great strength he opened the door sending June away. Her back collapsed against the doors of her closet. She hit it hard and fell to the ground with a loud thump. Suddenly the closet doors opened and the axe fell next to June's body.

The man stood there looking at it before talking again.

''That's what I was talking about'' He said ''My axe!''

''Just… who are you?'' Spoke quietly June, starting to feel nauseous.

''I'm the Woodsman'' He said taking the axe in his hands with no effort at all. He turned to face June and shortened the distance between them, stopping in front of her. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, someone else stepped in the scene.

''Did I miss anything good?'' Asked a velvet feminine voice. June opened her eyes in shook and gazed at the woman with black hair and golden eyes. Bloody Mary. That's what Jack called her.

As June stared at her in shook, the Woodsman turned to face her and looked less than pleased.

''Who the fuck are you?'' He grunted angrily. June stood up and rested her back against the wall. It was then when she saw a metal trophy of some prize she won when she was younger. It looked heavy. She walked towards it.

''No, no, no'' Bloody Mary said in a sing song voice with a little smile. As the Woodsman grew angrier June grabbed the trophy, and silently walked towards him. ''That's not the way to talk to a lady…'' She finished with mockery and irony in her tone.

The Woodsman parted his lips to say something rude in reply, but before he could June raised the trophy over her head and smashed it against his head. The Woodsman fell to the ground with a loud thump. June looked at his figure laying on the floor. She was breathing heavily.

Bloody Mary was speechless for once, but quickly a smirked appeared on her lips.

''That was unexpected'' She commented. June raised her head to her.

''He barged into my house'' she try to justify herself.

''Is that the same treatment I can expect?'' Mary asked with a growing grin as she took a step forward.

''No…'' June said finally after thinking about it. The other woman was looking at her with an amused expression, and somehow it made her feel uneasy ''But… what are you doing here? Were you following me or something?'' She said thinking about the situation. What was she doing here?

''Well, I was definitely following a trace'' She confessed vaguely ''But, what about you? Why did you buy the axe?'' She asked pointing at it with her head. ''Was that a provocation? Were you trying to lure trouble? To lure me?'' She finished her questions a few inches away from June. She had walked towards her until June's back was against the closet, trapped. She could smell her fragrance, her breathing. June parted her lips trying to speak, but no sound came from inside her mouth. Mary kept looking her in the eyes, amused. ''That would be dangerous, June'' She finally said moving away.

''What? How…?'' June suddenly woke up from her trance. How did you know my name? She wanted to ask, but Mary cut her.

''Shtt…. '' she hushed her ''It would be better for me to leave now, we wouldn't want your auntie to see all this mess, would we?'' She said, changing the subject and driving June's attention away from the questions she wanted to formulate. ''Also, It would be better if I took this'' she said grabbing the axe with one hand and the man's collar with little effort. Just then June looked at the man and felt horrified for what she's done. She felt the guilt building up inside of her. Did she kill him? Mary seemed to read her thoughts and smiled amused.

''Don't worry, you didn't killed him'' She assured her ''We are not that easy to kill''

''We?'' June realized that.

Mary just smiled and walked away.

''See you around'' She said walking out of June's bedroom. But then June took a step forward.

''Wait!'' She called her. Mary stopped and turned slightly ''Why do they call you Bloody Mary?'' She asked making allusion to what Jack had told her.

''It's a nickname'' She simply said. ''Though I guess it'd be okay for you to just call me Mary'' She said with a little smile, and then she left, leaving June alone.

* * *

**Fifht chapter finally up! The inspiration came to me with the last episode of the series! I hope you've liked it!**

**Thanks too for all the lovely reviews, and all the people who fav and follow the story, you are the best!**

**compa16: Hello! Here I come with a new chapter, sorry for the wait hahaha, but there's more interactions between Mary and June, so I hope that makes it up :) Very happy you like the story so far!**

**Deadly Papegoja: Hi there! Thaanks! I'm so happy I get to write a good Bloody Mary so far! And thanks again for pointing out the grammar mistakes, they are already fixed in the previous chapter! Please,keep reading and helping me! ^^**

**PlaidPajamas01: Hiii! Thank you so much! I'm so happy you liked their interaction, this chapter has more of them, I hope you like it too!**

**Well, then see you in the next chapter~**

**Reviews? :3**


End file.
